According to the invention, there is provided a microphone comprising: a
substrate die 24; and a microphone 20 and an accelerometer 22 formed from the substrate die, wherein the accelerometer is adapted to provide a signal for compensating mechanical vibrations of the substrate die.
Thus, embodiments provide an accelerometer in the same die as the microphone, allowing cancellation of the mechanical vibrations in the acoustical signal via electronic signal subtraction. Further, the accelerometer facilitates new functionality for devices that accommodate microphone modules with an accelerometer. For example, an active function of a device may be terminated a device function by shaking the device, and/or a function may be enabled/disabled by turning over the device.
The accelerometer may be produced in the same process as that used to produce the microphone so that no additional process steps are required.
Also, the accelerometer may be positioned close to the MEMS microphone without changing the physical size of the MEMS microphone die so that no additional silicon area is required.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a microphone comprising: providing a substrate die; and forming a microphone and an accelerometer from the substrate die, wherein the accelerometer is adapted to provide a signal for compensating mechanical vibrations of the substrate die.
The step of forming may comprise forming a MEMs capacitive microphone comprising a backplate separated from a sensor membrane by an air gap, and forming a MEMs capacitive accelerometer comprising a suspended mass.